Boulevard Of Broken Dreams
by Abva
Summary: Songfic. Toutes ces morts que j'ai sur la conscience pèsent lourd sur mes épaules. Pourtant, je marche d'un air fier, le dos droit, semblant défier du regard toute personne croisant mon chemin. Mais personne ne croise ce chemin. Il n'y a personne. Je suis seule.


_Hey! :)_

_Je suis en train de finir ma fic' Quand le passé vous rattrape. Une fois ceci fait, je pourrai (enfin!) reprendre mon autre fic' laissée en pause. Comme je serai en vacances et que j'aurai terminé mes exams', je pourrai me concentrer sur l'écriture et en profiterai pour écrire en même temps une nouvelle fic', sur ce qui s'est passé avant et se passera après "La musique de la fin", mon dernier OS. Ceci est une songfic' que j'avais écrite il y a quelque temps sur le même sujet. Ça se passe juste avant mon dernier OS. C'est pas vraiment gai, donc les dépressifs devraient éviter._

_Songfic' écrite à partir de Boulevard Of Broken dreams de Green Day, l'écouter en même temps plonge dans l'ambiance, c'est pas mal! :)  
><em>

_N'hésitez pas à me donner un avis! Enojy! ;)_

* * *

><p><strong>Boulevard Of Broken Dreams<br>**

OoOoOoOoO**  
><strong>

I walk a lonely road

_Je marche sur une route solitaire_

The only one that I have ever known

_La seule que j'ai connu_

Don't know where it goes

_Je ne sais où cela mène_

But it's home to me and I walk alone

_Mais pour moi c'est mon foyer et je marche seule_

OoO_  
><em>

J'ai tout perdu. Encore une fois. Ça devient une habitude. Je devrais m'y faire. Après tout, ce n'est pas la première fois, et ce ne sera sûrement pas la dernière. Mais comme à chaque fois, je ressens ce pincement si caractéristique au cœur. Je sens mon estomac se tordre et mes jambes trembler, alors que je contemple avec un visage dur et un regard inexpressif ce qui reste de ma vie. Un tas de ruines. Comme à chaque fois. A chaque fois qu'il me retrouve, à chaque fois que ma cachette est découverte, il me le fait savoir. Que ce soit en faisant exploser une bombe ou en provoquant une fusillade. Il trouve toujours un moyen de me faire mal. Et à chaque fois, je dois m'enfuir, pour lui échapper. Cette fuite continuelle s'arrêtera-t-elle un jour? Me laissera-t-il vivre un jour enfin? Je ne reviendrai pas vers lui. Il le sait. Et prend un malin plaisir à détruire d'un claquement de doigt tout ce que j'ai peiné à construire.

OoO

I walk this empty street

_Je marche dans cette rue vide_

On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams

_Sur le Boulevard des Rêves Brisés_

Where the city sleeps

_Où la ville dort_

I'm the only one and I walk alone

_Je suis la seule et je marche seule_

OoO_  
><em>

Allongés dans des positions parfois incongrues, on aurait pu penser qu'ils dormaient tous paisiblement. On aurait pu. Si l'on était passé sur le fait qu'ils sont tous allongés sur le sol au milieu du hall et qu'un trou béant leur fait office de poitrine, répandant un liquide rouge et visqueux partout sur le sol de la salle. Je tourne les talons, remettant en place la carapace sensée me protéger des émotions trop fortes qui m'assaillent. Sensée. Ces dernières heures, elle m'a plutôt fait défaut. Je mets mes lunettes de soleil et sors de l'immeuble. Je passe ma main dans mes cheveux, dans un geste nerveux, un réflexe. Mais ma main ne rencontre que le vide. Mes longs cheveux bruns ne sont plus qu'un lointain souvenir, j'ai dû les couper pour éviter d'être reconnue. Ils m'arrivent maintenant aux épaules, me donnant une allure nouvelle. Une inconnue. Je n'étais plus que ça. Une inconnue solitaire. Mais il en va de ma sécurité et surtout de la leur. Ils ne doivent pas me retrouver. Je dois rester seule, pour ne pas mettre d'autres innocents en danger. Je sors dans la rue et marche dans le trottoir, ne croisant personne à cette heure tardive de la nuit. Je reste seule. J'ai toujours été seule, et le serai certainement jusqu'à la fin. Jusqu'à ce que j'abandonne. Lui n'abandonnera pas. C'est un jeu qui l'amuse beaucoup que de détruire tout sur mon passage. Pourquoi abandonner la partie alors qu'il est le gagnant? Ma vie, mes espoirs, mes rêves, il a tout brisé. Il m'a tout pris. Tout. Sauf eux. Ils sont vivants. Je le sais. Parce que je suis partie avant qu'il ne leur fasse du mal. Ils ne méritent pas de mourir par ma faute. Je ne pourrais pas y survivre. Ils ne le méritent pas. Tout comme ceux qui sont à cet instant-ci allongés dans le hall de cet immeuble de Chicago, sur des tables d'autopsie du commissariat de Los Angeles ou bien enterrés dans le cimetière de New York. Mais que puis-je y faire? Partout aux États-Unis il m'a poursuivie, tuant tous ceux avec qui je m'étais liée, que ce soient mes voisins, mes collègues, ou bien le patron du restaurant que j'affectionnais particulièrement. Tous morts, par ma faute. Je n'ai pourtant pas le cœur de quitter les États-Unis. Ma nouvelle vie, que je m'étais construite avec eux. Ne restent plus que des débris, des souvenirs. Mais partir signifierait tout laisser derrière moi, et j'en suis malheureusement incapable. Alors je reste seule, ombre parmi les ombres.

OoO

I walk alone

_Je marche seule_

I walk alone

_Je marche seule_

OoO_  
><em>

J'ai toujours été seule. Et le serai certainement toujours. Certains pensent que le destin est tout tracé, que l'on ne peut rien y faire. Personnellement, je ne crois pas à toutes ces foutaises. Non. Je ne crois pas. Je sais. Je sais que je resterai seule. Toujours. Il en a toujours été ainsi. Pourquoi cela changerait-il? Qui pourrait donc changer cette triste destinée qui est mienne? Pas eux, en tout cas. Je ne veux pas qu'ils me trouvent. Et ils n'essaieront même pas. Pas après que je les ai quittés ainsi. Je les ai blessés. Mais je préfère les voir tristes et blessés quelques temps plutôt que morts. Je préfère être rejetée plutôt que responsable de leur perte. Je n'y survivrais pas. Et puis ils m'oublieront. Des souvenirs. Je ne suis plus que ça. De mauvais souvenirs que l'on efface aisément.

OoO

I walk alone

_Je marche seule_

I walk up

_Je gravis_

OoO_  
><em>

Seule. Constamment seule. Le mot même me terrifie. Seule. C'est tout ce que je suis. Tout ce qu'il reste de ma vie. Des débris. Qui se disséminent sur mon chemin. Que je laisse derrière moi. Sans un regard en arrière. Pitoyable.

OoO

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me

_Mon ombre est la seule à marcher à mes côtés_

My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating

_Mon faible cœur est la seule chose à battre_

Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me

_Parfois j'espère que quelqu'un dehors me trouvera_

'Til then I walk alone

_En attendant je marche seule_

OoO_  
><em>

Parfois, j'espère que quelqu'un me sortira de là. En vain je le sais bien. Mais comme le dicton le dit si bien, l'espoir fait vivre. J'en suis la preuve vivante. _Vivante_... pour l'instant! Jusqu'à quand? Quand en aura-t-il marre de jouer ainsi avec moi? Quand sera-t-il fatigué de me poursuivre ainsi? Bientôt, je n'en doute pas. Ma fin est proche. Et je m'en approche, inexorablement. Cette certitude me terrifie. Si je n'avais jusque là jamais été effrayée par la mort, malgré l'avoir côtoyée des dizaines de fois, aujourd'hui elle me terrifie. Parce que je sais qu'elle m'emportera, seule. Je serai seule. Et cette solitude me pèse et me tue à petit feu. Peut-être n'aura-t-il finalement même pas besoin d'envoyer ses imbéciles de sous-fifres. Peut-être que cette solitude, ces remords, ce tourbillon de sentiments m'emportera avant la balle qui m'est destinée.

OoO

Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah,  
>Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah<p>

OoO

C'en est risible, de voir comme la vie de tout un chacun est fragile, comme tout peut basculer facilement. Il suffit de pas grand chose pour que tout s'effondre tel un fragile château de cartes. Il suffit de si peu! A quoi cela sert-il finalement? A quoi bon continuer de courir? A quoi bon continuer de me cacher dans ces grandes villes? Il me retrouvera de toute façon. Et j'en ai assez. Tous ces morts... C'est si injuste! C'est ma faute. Ils ne méritaient pas de mourir. Je me souviens encore du sourire de cette petite fille. Comment s'appelait-elle déjà? Ah oui. Emily. J'aime beaucoup ce prénom. Il a un côté naïf, enfantin. Elle n'avait que sept ans! Je me souviens de ses longs cheveux blonds, noués en deux couettes reposant sur ses épaules, qu'elle secouait en riant. Je me souviens de ses yeux bleus brillant de joie... et d'innocence. Elle avait toute la vie devant elle! Et pourtant, ils la lui ont arrachée. Elle n'a pas souffert. Elle est vite partie. Une balle dans la tête pendant son sommeil. Et ils ont déposé son corps devant ma porte. Je me souviens du jour où je l'ai trouvée! Je ne parvenais pas croire qu'ils aient pu en arriver là. J'ai pris son petit corps dans mes bras et j'ai pleuré. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Oui j'ai pleuré. Pleuré pour cette petite fille qui ne méritait pas une si tragique destinée. Pleuré pour cette vie que je menais et qui n'en était pas vraiment une. Pleuré pour tout ce que j'avais laissé, pour tous ceux que j'avais laissé derrière moi pour fuir. Ceux qui me détestaient à présent.

OoO

I'm walking down the line

_Je descends cette ligne_

That divides me somewhere in my mind

_Qui me divise quelque part dans mon esprit_

On the border line

_Sur la ligne_

Of the edge and where I walk alone

_De la frontière sur laquelle je marche seule_

OoO_  
><em>

Ce fil si fragile qu'est la raison s'effiloche petit à petit, et cette frontière qui sépare la folie de l'esprit sain s'efface peu à peu. Je le sais. Mais désormais, je n'en ai plus rien à faire. Je ne suis plus rien. Ma vie ressemble à un champ de ruines. Mes amis m'ont tous tourné le dos. Ou l'inverse. Pour leur bien, c'est vrai. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher parfois de leur en vouloir, égoïstement et sans raison. Ils n'y sont pour rien. Ils auraient fait tout ce qui est en leur pouvoir pour m'aider mais cela n'aurait pas suffit. Et la dernière vision que j'aurai d'eux ne doit pas être un corps vidé de son sang, déposé devant ma porte. Je ne mérite pas leur sacrifice, ils valent mieux que ça. Bien mieux.

OoO

Read between the lines

_Lis entre les lignes_

What's fucked up and everything's alright

_Ce qui foire et tout va bien_

Check my vital signs

_Je vérifie mes signes vitaux_

To know I'm still alive and I walk alone

_Pour voir si je suis encore vivante et je marche seule_

OoO_  
><em>

Si j'avais de nombreuses fois loué mon corps et mon esprit plus que résistants, aujourd'hui je les maudis. Pourquoi mon corps ne peut-il pas lâcher, tout simplement? Et laisser la mort m'emporter, pour que tout finisse enfin? Pourquoi mon esprit ne peut-il pas juste... se perdre? Pourquoi ne puis-je pas arrêter de penser? Pourquoi ne puis-je pas partir, enfin, tout simplement? Pourquoi dois-je continuer de marcher et ne pas pouvoir tout simplement m'arrêter et me reposer? Tout arrêter? Tout simplement? Est-ce si compliqué?

OoO

I walk alone

_Je marche seule_

I walk alone

_Je marche seule_

OoO

Je gravis cette fichue route qui n'en finit pas, à mon grand désespoir. Seule. Je hais ce mot. Quel imbécile a donc pu l'inventer? Était-il dans une situation similaire à la mienne? Rejeté de tous et poursuivi par les autres?

OoO

I walk alone

_Je marche seule_

I walk up

_Je gravis_

OoO

Je n'en peux plus de marcher. Je voudrais juste m'arrêter. Juste m'asseoir sur le côté et tout laisser tomber. Les laisser gagner. Je voudrais juste dormir. Pour ne plus me réveiller. Je voudrais pouvoir rêver de ce que j'avais, et qu'ils m'ont pris. Y retourner et ne plus revenir. Je suis si fatiguée!

OoO

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me

_Mon ombre est la seule à marcher à mes côtés_

My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating

_Mon faible coeur est la seule chose qui bat_

Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me

_Parfois j'espère que quelqu'un dehors me trouvera_

'Til then I walk alone

_En attendant je marche seule_

OoO

Parfois j'espère qu'un jour une autre personne que ma propre ombre sera à mes côtés, me trouvera, m'aidera, me sortira de là. Mais je sais que c'est impossible. Je suis condamnée à rester seule. Mon cœur, déchiré tellement de fois, n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Parfois je me demande encore comment il peut continuer de battre après tout ça. Tellement de personne ont laissé la vie entre mes mains ou sont mortes par ma faute! Pourquoi suis-je encore là? Je ne cause que tristesse et désolation sur mon passage. Pourquoi ne puis-je pas partir, tout simplement? Tellement de personnes en seraient soulagées! J'aimerais tant partir!

OoO

Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah  
>Ah-ah, Ah-ah<p>

OoO

Il m'a tout pris. Tout. Il a brisé mes rêves, déchiré mon coeur, piétiné ma vie. Que me reste-t-il? Un ami, rien qu'un ami, est plus précieux qu'une vie. Je n'en ai plus. Je n'ai plus rien. Alors à quoi bon vivre, finalement? A quoi bon courir? Il finira forcément par me rattraper!

OoO

I walk alone

_Je marche seule_

I walk up

_Je gravis_

OoO

Oui, je gravis cette route que je hais. Je gravis cette route qui est toujours la même. Toujours aussi vide. Vide de vie et d'espoir. Tout comme moi. Je suis vide. Je suis un jour tombée par hasard sur une phrase de Rochefoucauld, un auteur français. Le découragement est la mort morale, a-t-il dit. Je n'avais alors pas vraiment compris. Aujourd'hui, je sais. On m'a tout pris. Rêves, amis, foyer, travail, joie, énergie, motivation. J'en suis morte. Pas physiquement, non. Psychologiquement. je ne suis plus qu'une coquille vide. Je ne vis plus, je survis. A la lumière des lampadaires, les vitres des magasins que je longe reflètent une image plutôt misérable de ma personne. Mais qu'importe. Cela n'a plus d'importance.

OoO

I walk this empty street

_Je marche dans cette rue vide_

On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams

_Sur le Boulevard des Rêves Brisés_

Where the city sleeps

_Où la ville dort_

And I'm the only one and I walk a...

_Et je suis la seule et je marche_

OoO

Partout où je suis allée, il m'a poursuivie. Je ne supporte plus cette course sans fin. Il faut que ça s'arrête. Prochaine étape: Boston. Dernière étape. Je ne veux plus de cette existence. Je veux simplement que tout s'arrête. Je m'approche d'une boîte aux lettres de la Poste et y dépose plusieurs lettres. Une pour chacun d'entre eux. Ils devraient les recevoir vite. Je ne serai certainement plus de ce monde mais qu'importe! Peut être ne les liront-ils même pas. Peut-être finiront-elles au fond d'une corbeille à papier, encore cachetées. Tout ça n'a plus d'importance.

OoO

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me

_Mon ombre est la seule à marcher à mes côtés_

My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating

_Mon faible cœur est la seule chose à battre_

Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me

_Parfois j'espère que quelqu'un dehors me trouvera_

'Til then I walk alone

_En attendant je marche seule_

OoO_  
><em>

Je jette un dernier regard à l'immeuble dans lequel reposent les corps sans vie de mes compagnons d'infortune puis tourne au coin de la rue. Toutes ces morts que j'ai sur la conscience pèsent lourd sur mes épaules. Pourtant, je marche d'un air fier, le dos droit, semblant défier du regard toute personne croisant mon chemin. Mais personne ne croise ce chemin. Il n'y a personne. Je suis seule.

* * *

><p>U<em>ne petite review svp? :)<em>


End file.
